VIVA LAS VEGAS!
by slvrfng
Summary: Mom invites the D-tent boys to Las Vegas. What surprises lay ahead for them? NO GIRLS!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
The boring conversation had started thirteen minutes ago. And it would last another seventeen minutes.  
  
"I dunno. What do-"  
  
The door swung open and Mom stood in the doorway, blocking the sun from coming in.  
  
D-tent returned to their conversation.  
  
"-YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna-"  
  
"HellooooOOO D-Tent!"  
  
Their bored eyes fell on Mom. The turned back to each other.  
  
"-do?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"You've won an all expense trip to the MGM Grand!"  
  
They all turned to look at Mom. They looked dead.  
  
"Try to contain your enthusiasm!"  
  
They looked back at each other.  
  
"So, whaddaya think, X?" asked Armpit.  
  
"I dunno. Sounds kinda fishy," X-Ray replied.  
  
"You mean-" Zigzag began, but was cut off by Magnet.  
  
"No, stupid," he said. "That means that X-Ray is suspicious that Mom would invite us to the." He had forgotten what the hotel was called. "Las Vegas."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think we should go," said Twitch, the 'jumpiest' of the group, "It sounds really, really fun. C'mon X-Ray, make your choice. Are we going are what?"  
  
When X-Ray didn't answer, one word flooded out of Twitch's mouth, "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hu-"  
  
"OKAY! WE'RE GOING! JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay," Twitch simply said, arms still twitching.  
  
"Thank you, Rex," Mom said. "Now just sign on the dotted line." He handed X-Ray a form and a pen.  
  
"Do I sign my name? Or D-tent?"  
  
"Just write D-tent. It'll do."  
  
X-Ray signed the form, not even bothering to read what was on it.  
  
"Your limo will be picking you up in three hours get packed."  
  
"LIMO!"  
  
"How long will we be staying there for?"  
  
Then, out of pure stupidity, Squid asked, "What's Las Vegas?"  
  
"Okay," Mom began, "Ricky: Yes, you'll be going there and coming back in a limo. Jose: We will-I mean-you will be staying there for two weeks. And Alan: You'll find out when you get there. So, all of you, get packed for a three week stay! I'll see you in three hours!"  
  
At first, none of them even bothered getting up, but the thought of going to a clean place got them thinking.  
  
"What do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. W-"  
  
Mom came back in. "Get packed!" and left.  
  
They all sighed and looked as if they were going to leave, but stayed firm.  
  
Mom came back in. "Do you guys just wanna leave now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They completed each others' sentences.  
  
"All right. Follow me."  
  
They shrugged at each other and followed Mom.  
  
When they got to the white limo, Twitch whispered, "SWEET!" under his breath and tried to go for the wheel. But Zigzag held him back.  
  
They got in slowly. So slowly that Mom chose where they were going to be sitting.  
  
"Jose, Alan, Ricky, very back seat. Zero, Brian, second to last seat. Stanley, Theodore. Rex, you sit alone."  
  
X-Ray groaned, but agreed. Wait, X-Ray wouldn't do that. REwind! X- Ray yelled at Mom, "Hey! That's not fair! Why do I have to sit alone! I think you chose our seats way to quickly. C'mon! I don't wanna be alone! Mom! Don't leave me like this! What have I ever done to you?"  
  
D-tent rolled down the windows and looked at each other. They rolled them up again.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Mom looked into the windows uncertainly. "Rex, you can sit with.Ah! Stanley and Theodore!"  
  
When X-Ray slipped in, he smelled the cool smell of a limousine. He had to sit in between Armpit and Caveman, since Caveman still found Armpit's stench unbearable. X-Ray was used to it.  
  
"All right," Mom started, "Are we ready?"  
  
The ones by the window nearest to him gave him a bored thumbs-up.  
  
"All right! We're ready Eduardo!"  
  
The limo started to move smoothly while the D-tent boys just sat, quietly, looking out the windows if they could. The ones in the middle had an over head window.  
  
Ten minutes went by. Everyone had started a conversation except for Twitch and Zero. Twitch just kept on going, "Mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble," while Zero was screaming, "MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP!"  
  
Sorrowful, yet amusing.  
  
;_~_;  
  
"What do you think it'll be like?" asked Zigzag, wide-eyed, as usual.  
  
"We should've called you owl," muttered Squid.  
  
"You've never been to Vegas?" asked Magnet.  
  
"No," replied both Zigzag and Squid.  
  
"Eeeeesshh," he pulled the left side of his shirt collar," That's tough. Have you ever been out of the state?"  
  
No."  
  
Magnet whistled. "Wow. Well, you'll find out when we get there."  
  
Squid changed the subject. "Hey, Zig?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your number?"  
  
;_~_;  
  
"Mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble."(Twitch)  
  
"MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP!"(Zero)  
  
;_~_;  
  
"Armpit," said X-Ray.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You needa take a shower when you get to your room."  
  
"It doesn't even take Mom a second to figure that out," muttered Caveman.  
  
"True," agreed X-Ray.  
  
"No," Armpit said flatly.  
  
"Yes," both X-Ray and Caveman.  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NOO!"  
  
"YEES!"  
  
:_~_:  
  
"We're here," announced Magnet when they stopped. "Viva Las Vegas!"  
  
"This is Vegas," asked Zigzag, staring at the bright lights. It was 10:00 which made the lights really stand out.  
  
"Wow. That took a long time," said Squid.  
  
The others slowly got out. Nobody but Magnet had earlier been to Vegas.  
  
"It looks reeeeeaaaaallllly cool!" said Twitch.  
  
X-Ray got out. "You can say that again."  
  
Before Twitch could say anything, Zigzag's had shut his mouth. "And people say that I'm too li-ter-all."  
  
"No," said Squid. "We don't say it. We just think it." He laughed a little.  
  
"All right, D-tent! Follow me!"  
  
They all turned to look at Mom who was at the front doors of the hotel.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Zigzag.  
  
They all sweat dropped, but had to agree.  
  
"I took a helicopter."  
  
"Ooohh." said Zigzag, still a little suspicious. Squid laughed and put his arm around Zigzag's shoulders.  
  
"As I said before, D-tent, FOLLOW ME! FOR I WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR ROOMS!!!!  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"We'll follow."  
  
Again, they completed each others' sentence.  
  
Mom led them to one of the highest floors. That took them three elevators and two stairs cases. On account that two of the elevators were out of order.  
  
"You will be separated into groups," said Mom. "Alan, Jose, Ricky, 713. Zero, Twitch, 714. Stanley, Theodore, 715. And Rex, room 716. I think you'll find a surprise in there."  
  
After everyone had gotten into there room, X-Ray uncertainly slipped into his. He screamed. "A DEAD BARF BAG IS IN HERE!!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!?!?!?!?! I AIN'T SLEEPIN' WITH NO DEAD GUY!!!! GET HIM OUT!!!!!"  
  
Mom laughed. "Don't worry, Rex. Lewis isn't dead. He's probably just sleeping."  
  
A smile made its way on X-Ray's face. "Oh, BARF BAG! RISE AND SHINE!!!!!"  
  
;_~_;  
  
"Armpit." Caveman said slowly, "TAKE A SHOWER!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
:_~_:  
  
"Mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble." (Twitch, in case you forgot)  
  
"MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP!" (Zero, in case you forgot)  
  
;_~_;  
  
"So." said Zigzag, in hopes of starting a conversation.  
  
"So." said Squid. He had succeeded.  
  
"So." finished Magnet. That was their conversation.  
  
"So," said Squid. "Whaddaya guys wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno," said Zigzag. "Wanna go to the pool?"  
  
Squid and Magnet clapped, still bored. Then they both congratulated him. "Congrats. You broke the curse of boredom."  
  
"All right. Let's go then," said Zigzag.  
  
:_~_: 


	2. What's A Pool?

Chapter Two  
  
"Mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble."  
  
"MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE-"  
  
Zero then noticed that Twitch had stopped mumbling. His head slowly turned to Twitch. He looked like an insane clown. "Y-you stopped."  
  
Twitch didn't say anything. And-surprise-he didn't even twitch. He just stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Oh.I see what you're trying to do," said Zero. "You're making me think that you're gonna stop, but you're really gonna continue later. Well, that won't work on me!"  
  
Twitch just stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Twenty minutes passed. Zero couldn't take it anymore. "AAAARRRRAAGGHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT THE MUMBLING STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!!!!!!"  
  
Twitch continued to stare at the wall.  
  
"MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP! MAKE THE MADNESS STOP!"  
  
:_~_:  
  
"Armpit."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I give up."  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
:_~_:  
  
"Hey, Barf Bag," said X-Ray.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanna go to the pool?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"What're we gonna do there?"  
  
"I dunno." X-Ray thought for a moment. "Wait.Something's comin' back.Oh, yeah! We swim!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
They waited for a minute in silence.  
  
"Wait," Barf Bag said. "WHAT are we gonna do there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
:_~_:  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"What was water in a hole for?" asked Squid.  
  
"I dunno. What?" asked Magnet.  
  
"TO CLEAN YOUR ASS!!!!!"  
  
They howled with laughter (remember: they're acting like duh masses).  
  
They sighed. "No. Seriously guys. What's a pool for?" asked Squid.  
  
The other two looked into the sky.  
  
Zigzag had a thought. "I think. GIANT MONKEYS ARE OUT TO GET US!!!!"  
  
They looked at him, confused. Magnet had another suggestion. "I think. that it was for.wait, I almost have it.swimming! Yeah! That's it!"  
  
Squid jumped and pretended to be like a ditzy girl. "Like, oh my gosh! You're like, so totally right! Like, come here! Like, let me give you a hug!"  
  
Magnet carried on the act. "Like, oh my gosh! I, like, so totally won! And, like," he gave it up and regularlly said," so totally can't do this."  
  
Squid walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's all right it's nothing to be ashamed of. Really."  
  
Magnet looked at Squid. "Thanks." He kissed him on the cheek and slipped into the water. Zigzag had already gotten into the pool. Squid just stood there, blushing. He smiled, and jumped into the pool.  
  
:_~_:  
  
Zero had given up, and now the room of 714 was dead silent.  
  
Twitch finally broke the ice/glass/any other delicate item that you can think of. "So, wanna go sneak into the casino?"  
  
Zero thought about it. "Sure. Why not? But first, what's a casino?"  
  
Twitch smiled and put an arm around Zero's shoulder. "I'll tell you on the way."  
  
:_~_:  
  
"Armpit.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go to the food court?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who's payin'?"  
  
"Armpit, this is an all expense trip."  
  
Armpit stared at Caveman blankly.  
  
"That means that whatever we do is probably already paid for."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Let's go!"  
  
"All right."  
  
They left room 715.  
  
"So.paid by who.?"  
  
;_~_;  
  
"Barf Bag?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Been ready ever since I ran away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
On their way out, they found a surprise.  
  
Barf Bag screamed. X-Ray stared wide-eyed.  
  
:_~_:  
  
"Woo!"  
  
"This is great!"  
  
"Water is terrific!"  
  
"Woo!"  
  
Everyone had gotten out of the pool. That's what THEY thought anyway. Everyone was actually in their bedrooms, trying to get some sleep. It was different if they were teens though.  
  
Squid came up from the water. He looked at Zigzag and came over to him. "You know, your hair is still stickin' up?"  
  
Zigzag nodded. "Yeap. I know. But it's nothin' I would brag about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
In a matter of minutes, Squid and Zigzag were joking around.  
  
Magnet stayed at the far end of the pool. This time, he was the one who felt left out. So he went back to their room. Room 713.  
  
When he got there, he noticed the two last numbers. 13.  
  
"The unlucky number," he said to himself. He walked into the room and sat on the windowsill. The window was open. He thought about Squid. He began talking to himself.  
  
"I can't believe it. But I can't deny it. I-I love him."  
  
;_~_;  
  
"So.What's a casino like?"  
  
"It's pretty fun. I think you'll find a surprise there."  
  
"A surprise? What?"  
  
"Ah, but that's the element of surprise. You can't know about it."  
  
"Oohh."  
  
Zero was amazed. He had actually made Twitch stop twitching.  
  
:_~_:  
  
Armpit and Caveman ate at the food court(the end).  
  
:_~_:  
  
"What are you guys doin' here?" asked Thlump.  
  
"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?" asked X-Ray.  
  
Easy and Thlump looked at each other. Then back at X-Ray.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He noticed the two boys looking at him. "Back to you!!!"  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!"  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!!"  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Easy and Barf Bag were the only ones who were still in the real world.  
  
"So," started Easy.  
  
"You wanna go to the pool?" finished Barf Bag.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked down the hall. When they got into the elevator, both asked, "What's a pool?" 


	3. NO I'M NOT!

Chapter Three  
  
Zigzag and Squid entered their room. Magnet's head slowly turned around. He looked insane. "Did you two have fun at the pool.?"  
  
They just stared at him, confused. "Hey, Mag," said Squid, "why'd you leave?"  
  
Magnet just looked back out the window. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Squid shook his head. "Well, we better get some sleep."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Zigzag.  
  
Squid looked at the clock. "11:25."  
  
Zigzag shrugged. "We might as well go to sleep."  
  
"Hey, Magnet," called Squid, "get off of the windowsill."  
  
Magnet just ignored him.  
  
"Magnet?" Zigzag was a little creeped out.  
  
Magnet didn't say anything.  
  
"C'mon, Magnet," pleaded Squid. "I wanna go to sleep." He held Magnet around the waist and pulled him off and onto the bed. Magnet mentally smirked to himself.  
  
"Hey," said Zigzag, "there's only one bed."  
  
"Someone can sleep on the floor," suggested Squid.  
  
Zigzag and Magnet smiled. They pushed him to the floor. "Thanks for volunteering Squid. We think you'll like the floor. It's nice, blue and hard. Just right for you." They stopped pushing and flopped on the bed.  
  
"Hey," said Squid, "you guys made me sad." He put on a puppy face.  
  
Zigzag and Squid looked at each other. They both made a dive for one of his arms. "Not to worry, Squidly. The bed is nice, white and soft. Just right for you."  
  
Squid smirked. "That's more like it."  
  
Zigzag was on the left, then Squid, then Magnet. Soon, they all fell asleep.  
  
:_~_:  
  
"So, what's a casino like?" asked Zero when they finally made it to their destination.  
  
"C'mon, man. Open your eyes!" said Twitch. He threw his arms out.  
  
Zero turned to look at the huge room of lights and games. It was full of adults and old people. "Are we allowed to be here?" whispered Zero.  
  
"Don't worry," Twitch said. "We'll be fine. So, what do you wanna play first?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the smart one when it comes to the casino."  
  
"All right. We'll start with the slots."  
  
;_~_;  
  
Armpit and Caveman walked back to their room. And-surprise-Armpit actually decided to take a shower.  
  
"What are you going to change into?" asked Caveman.  
  
"The clothes I'm wearing now," Armpit answered as he closed the bathroom door.  
  
Caveman began to wonder what he was going to do. 'Well, I might as well hang out with X.'  
  
As he got out of the room, he saw something that he never thought he would see again.  
  
:_~_:  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!"(X-Ray)  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!"(Thlump)  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!!"  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"BACK TO YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Barf Bag and easy had made it to the pool, only to find it being cleaned out. Barf Bag groaned. Easy was pulsing with anger.  
  
"Calm down, Easy. You don't wanna go ballistic on me," warned Barf Bag.  
  
"Must.contain.anger," Easy said with quite a bit of strain.  
  
"Okay," Barf Bag said. He looked at the pool cleaner, closed his eyes and smiled embarrassingly. He began to pull Easy out of the area. "Sorry. We'll be leaving now, that we will. Buh-bye."  
  
When they got back into the hotel, Barf Bag held Easy by the shoulders. "What is up with you? Do you have a temper problem or something?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well, that explains everything," muttered Barf Bag. "Let's just go back. Do you have your own room? Or did you sneak in?"  
  
"We snuck in," replied Easy.  
  
"I guess you'll have to crash with X and me."  
  
Easy shrugged. "All right."  
  
"C'mon," said Barf Bag, pulling him by the wrist.  
  
"HEY! Wait! Just let me walk on my own! Hey! What are you doing? Hey! Let go! RAPE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Barf Bag stopped, his foot in midair. Underneath his eyes were a dead shade of blue(kind of like in anime). His head slowly turned to see everyone in the current room staring at them. Soon, he saw Twitch and Zero. "ZERO! THE SHORT GUY NEXT TO HIM! HELP ME OUT!!!!!!"  
  
Twitch pulled Zero by the arm. "Hey!"  
  
Barf Bag let go of Easy. Easy rubbed his red wrist. "Guys," whispered Barf Bag, "they think I'm raping him!"  
  
"It is very possible," said Twitch, he and Zero nodding.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to help me. Now, get me out of this mess!"  
  
"All right." Twitch looked around. He spotted a Jaguar. "JAAAAGUAAAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!" He darted in between people and jumped into the car. "WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The car started moving.  
  
"Holy crap," someone muttered.  
  
"Hey, get that kid outta here! Or-there!"  
  
Twitch drove out of the room. Everyone besides Barf Bag, Zero and Easy followed. They just stared in amazement.  
  
"C'mon," said Zero. He started running, Barf Bag following while holding Easy's wrist.  
  
"AAAH!!" exclaimed Easy. "RAPE!!!!"  
  
Nobody paisd any attention.  
  
Seeing that it wouldn't work, Easy let Barf Bag drag him to room 716.  
  
;_~_;  
  
Magnet was still awake, thinking about what to do in the morning. Maybe he'd wake up mouring to himself on the windowsill.  
  
He slowly got up and slipped out of bed. He made his way to the window. He opened it. The cool breeze slowly swept across his face. He smiled. Maybe he would do something that would really get people thinking. Maybe he would commit suicide. But for one boy, of course not! But for one special boy, why not?  
  
:_~_:  
  
"Phew," breathed Twitch as he fell down on the bed. "Who new that driving in a hotel could be so much fun?"  
  
"I dunno," said Zero. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Well, I DID have to sneak out of the crowd." He looked at the door. "I think they're still back there, looking for me." He turned back to Zero. "Where're the other guys?"  
  
"Room 716."  
  
"Ooh."  
  
Zero yawned and fell on the bed. "I'm goin' to sleep."  
  
"All right. I guess I'm a little tired too." He looked at the clock. "We might as well anyway. It's already 12:03."  
  
Zero was already asleep. Twitch laid down next to him. This was more exciting than he had thought.  
  
;_~_;  
  
"I never thought I'd see that again," Caveman muttered to himself. He picked up the golden tube. On the bottom were two letters.  
  
KB  
  
KB?  
  
He turned the lipstick tube over in his hands. There was no doubt. But he still wondered if the tube had really belonged to the kissing outlaw.  
  
"Hey, Caveman."  
  
Caveman jumped. Behind him was Armpit. He sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Armpit. You scared me."  
  
"Scared you?" He noticed the lipstick tube. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
Caveman showed it to him. "It's a lipstick tube. Like the one at Green Lake."  
  
"No shit."  
  
:_~_:  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"I hear Barf Bag led you here," said X-Ray.  
  
"Yeap," said Easy, reading one of various magazines. He turned the page.  
  
"Hey," said Barf Bag, "turn back. I wasn't done with that page."  
  
Easy went back a page.  
  
Thlump was leaning on the wall. Near the window. X-Ray was sitting on a chair in front of a desk. Easy and Barf Bag were laying at the eand of the bed.  
  
"So," said Easy turning the page again. "I hear that you and Thlump stopped fighting."  
  
"Yeap."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Turn the page," said Barf Bag.  
  
Easy turned the page.  
  
"You know, you guys look-"  
  
X-Ray covered Thlump's mouth with his hand. "You guys look." his head moved in circles with his mouth open, trying to think of an excuse. ".tired! Yeah, tired. Why don't we get some sleep?"  
  
Barf Bag looked at Easy. Easy shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"All right. LIGHTS OUT!" 


End file.
